He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)
He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask) is a song from American shock rock musician Alice Cooper's 1986 album ''Constrictor'', and the theme song of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives, a slasher film and sixth part of the Friday the 13th film series released in the same year. The song celebrates the return of the Jason Voorhees character, after being killed off in ''The Final Chapter'', the fourth film, and being entirely absent from the fifth installment, Friday the 13th: A New Beginning, apart from a few dream sequences. Two other songs from Constrictor, "Teenage Frankenstein" and Cooper's song "Hard Rock Summer", which did not appear outside of the ''Jason Lives'' soundtrack, are also featured in the film. The song features the famous "ki-ki-ki mah-mah-mah" sound effect, a trademark of the ''Friday the 13th'' series. "He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)" was a minor success, popular among fans of Cooper's later work and enthusiasts of slasher films. It has been called "strangely New Wave-ish"and said to "perfectly enscapulate the Friday the 13th films and the era in which they came to prominence." A demo version of the song, with a slightly rockier and much more upbeat feel, as well as the final release version, were featured in the four-disc retrospective boxed set The Life and Crimes of Alice Cooper, which chronicles Cooper's career. The song was also available on a compilation album of songs from his two late-1980s MCA albums, Constrictor and Raise Your Fist and Yell, entitled "Prince of Darkness". The song has been covered by some other artists. Finnish metal band Children of Bodom recorded a version in 2002, but it was never released, and "He's Back" has been performed live by another Finnish metal band, Lordi. In addition, the song was covered by One Man Army and the Undead Quartet, which was released on the Swedish death metal group's 2007 album Error in Evolution. A reference to the song is made in the 2005 Friday the 13th tie-in novel ''Hate-Kill-Repeat''; while attending a party, a character notices that the song being played is by Alice Cooper and that the premise of it involves "something about a man behind a mask". Lyrics You're with your baby And you're parked alone On a summer night You're deep in love But you're deeper in the woods You think you're doing alright Did you hear that voice Did you see that face Or was it just a dream This can't be real That only happens, babe On the movie screen Oh, but he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he crawled out of his hole You're swimming with your girl Out on lovers' lake And the wind blows cold It chills your bones But you're still on the make That's a bad mistake Ah, but the moon was full And you had a chance To be all alone But you're not alone This is your last dance And your last romance Yeah, cause he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he crawled out of his hole Oh, if you see him coming Get away if you can Just keep on running Run as fast as you can He's a dangerous, dangerous man And he's out tonight And he's watching you And he knows your house No, don't turn out the lights Yeah, cause he's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask And he's out of control He's back The man behind the mask And he's after your soul He's back He's the man behind the mask... External links *[[Wikipedia:He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)|''He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)]] on Wikipedia *[[w:c:lyrics:Alice Cooper:He's Back (The Man Behind The Mask)|''He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)]] on LyricWiki *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B001NU6G2C He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask] on Amazon *[https://music.apple.com/us/album/hes-back-the-man-behind-the-mask/1443396280?i=1443397245 He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)] on Apple Music *[https://open.spotify.com/track/5O6JuXxnhwG3W5YClY2mEb He's Back (The Man Behind the Mask)] on Spotify Video Category:Songs Category:Soundtracks Category:Music